Wicked Game
by Aquamarine Shadows
Summary: Akito is moving away, and he's decided to cut himself off from his friends. What will Sana do when she finds out the news? SanaxAkito oneshot/songfic the song is Wicked Game . Warning: possible OOC-ness!


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kodocha, nor do I own "Wicked Game". This version of "Wicked Game" was done by Three Days Grace, and Kodocha is property of Miho Obana.

* * *

_Sana and Akito forever_. Those four words were written all over the cover of Sana's notebook. Sometimes she found herself staring at Akito when she went to his karate matches. She had begun to think of him differently after she filmed that movie in the mountains two years ago. But she knew she had to stop herself. Akito was her best friend, and she didn't want to ruin the friendship they had.

'I guess I'll just have to keep things the way they are,' she thought.

One day after school Akito's dad called him and his sister in the living room for a family meeting.

"We're moving," Mr. Hayama said.

"Huh?" Akito was taken aback.

"We're moving. A big company in Hokkaido offered me a job, and I accepted."

"No, Dad! We can't!" Natsumi whined. "I can't leave all my friends behind." Mr. Hayama turned to Akito.

"There'll be sushi." Akito sighed.

"It better be good sushi," he said.

Akito retreated to his room thinking about all the possible outcomes of him moving. Not a single one was positive.

'What if... she finds someone else? What if she forgets about me? And Tsuyoshi...' he thought. 'I don't even know how I'm going to tell them.'

_The world was on fire and no one would save me but you_

_It's strange what desire will make foolish people do_

_I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you_

_And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you_

Sana and Tsuyoshi were talking animatedly when Akito walked in the classroom. He had a mournful look on his face, and his eyes were baggy.

"What's wrong, Akito? You look like you haven't slept in days," Sana said.

"We need to talk," he motioned to the door, away from all those eavesdropping girls. The three went out in the hallway and stood around a water fountain.

"What's up?" Tsuyoshi asked. Akito sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning.

"I'm moving."

"WHAT?!!!" Sana screamed for all of the school to hear.

"Yeah. My dad got a job offer from this big shot company in Hokkaido."

"Hokkaido? We'll probably never see you again," Tsuyoshi whined.

"I'm surprised you're even going," Sana said.

"I hear they have good sushi," Akito said.

_No I don't wanna fall in love_

_No I don't wanna fall in love_

_...With you._

Sana was furious. She couldn't believe it. What about her and Tsuyoshi? Didn't they mean anything to him? He would make new friends at his new school. Akito would surely forget about them. If he could forget about her then that meant he could fall in love with someone else.

She had to tell him.

Sana decided to tell Akito what she thought of him the next day. He was at his locker getting his books for his next class when she stopped him.

"Umm... Akito? Can I talk to you?" she said. He nodded. "I just wanted to say this before you left... Akito, I- I l-l-like-"

"Like?"

"I like you!" she said. Akito sighed as he looked away from her.

"I'm sorry you feel that way," he said coldly.

"What? What are you-"

"I never liked you, Sana. I never even wanted to be your friend."

"You're lying... What about all those times we've spent together? They didn't mean anything to you?" Tears began to form in her eyes.

"No, now get to class. You're going to make me late," Akito said. Sana turned away from him and ran to her next class. Tears streamed down her face.

'Sorry it had to be this way, Sana,' Akito thought. 'I never wanted to do this to you.'

_What a wicked thing to play_

_To make me feel this way_

_What a wicked thing to do_

_To make me dream of you_

_What a wicked thing to say_

_You never felt this way_

_What a wicked thing to do_

_To make me dream of you_

Akito had thought this over the night before. He decided it would be best if he cut himself off from his friends. It would be better if they could forget about each other. Maybe it wouldn't hurt so much when he moved. But he never wanted that. He didn't want to hurt them. Especially Sana. She was his motivation for coming to school everyday. He felt horrible for what he said.

_No I don't wanna fall in love_

_No I don't wanna fall in love_

_No I don't wanna fall in love_

_No I don't wanna fall in love_

_...With you._

The day finally came when the Hayama family was to move. Akito's conscience wouldn't let him live it down. He just had to apologize. They were just about to leave when he decided to go see Sana.

"I'll be back," he said. He started running in the direction of Sana's house.

"Akito!" his dad called.

"Just give me a half hour! I promise I'll be back by then!" He reached Sana's house and knocked on the door. Misako opened the door.

"Oh, Akito! Can I help you?" she said.

"Is Sana here?" he said.

"She's up in her room. Although I don't know if she wants to-" Before she could finish her sentence Akito dashed up the stairs and down the hallway to Sana's room. "Well then. I didn't think she wanted to talk right now, but I'll let it go for now."

He knocked on Sana's door. No answer.

"Sana? Sana, open up. It's Akito."

"Go away," she said.

"Please, Sana. I just wanna talk for a minute," he pleaded. Sana slowly opened the door.

"What do you want?" she said. "Come here to be a jerk again?"

"No... I just wanted to apologize. I'm sorry for acting the way I did."

"You really mean that?"

"Really. And what you said before, I... like you too." He looked away from her to hide the blush on his cheeks.

_The world was on fire and no one would save me but you;_

_It's strange what desire will make foolish people do;_

_No I don't wanna fall in love_

_No I don't wanna fall in love_

_No I don't wanna fall in love_

_No I don't wanna fall in love_

_...With you._

"Then why did you-"

"I thought it'd be best if you forgot about me. To make the move easier," Akito said.

"Idiot. I would never do that," Sana said.

In the end, Akito didn't have to move. His dad's old company offered him a better job so they decided to stay where they were. And as you would expect, Sana and Akito were officially a couple within a day of his confession.

* * *

Sorry if it sucked. This was my first Kodocha fic, not to mention my first songfic. If you think the lyrics are a little off, please tell me. Nicely. I looked them up on some different sites, but almost every one that I found didn't match the song that I had. So I had to listen to it and change what I got online to what I heard it as. Review please!

~Kai


End file.
